rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderhead
Thunderhead is role-played Orion's Dagger. Thunderhead was once the Guardian of Capability, but after a time in this role, he began to crave power too much. He only wanted more and more, doing whatever necessary to attain such power. However, when the Man in the Moon learned of this greed, Thunderhead was punished for his faults. He was stricken blind from the world around him, fueling a new rage in him. This new feeling of hatred became so strong he soon became the dark and wrathful Guardian of Revenge. History Once, in the Great Plains of the prehistoric Americas, traveled an aged man. A wise-man, he sought to spread his wisdom to others tribes across the land. Over the hours the man took while crossing the prairie, dark clouds started to form above, when he felt the cool rain begin to poor down, the wise man looked upward saw many of the explosions of light that exploded across the brooding storm clouds. Soon, he began to feel lightheaded, on his tongue he began taste the iron of his own blood, and hundred of purple sparks began to scatter across his vision. ''*FOOOOM* The lightning seemed to attain a mind of its own as it swiftly flew down, taking charge of its course the bolt narrowly evaded the wise-man and instead struck the grasses nearby. This all happened in an instant. The wise-man, shocked beyond thought, ran off into the field as fast as he could, ducking down beneath the grasses to avoid any further close encounters with heavenly wrath. The lightning strike, however, had gained a wisdom from such close proximity with the wise-man, reading the electric waves of his brain. The knowledge was enough to properly form the lightning into an elemental spirit who would come to be the Man in the Moon's Guardian of Capability, to set an example of power and help others to grow into their own strengths; to be a striking inspiration. Sadly, it was too soon that this spirit became one who was destined for self destruction. Appearance Thunderhead can change his size according to his will. He does, however, have a common appearance for use in public. This form is usually that of a tall, dark haired, and dark skinned man. He wear black sunglasses to cover his now milky white, blind eyes. He often wears a black leather jacket, brown shirt, leather pants. Often, thunderclouds follow in his wake, stretching across the sky. He will never be under a clear sky again. At one time, he favored a large, avian form that flew across and watched over large portions of North America. At that time he was accompanied by a pair of serpents whose current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Thunderhead is a strong and cruel spirit, a great commanding figure with strong natural authority over others. After his punishment, Thunderhead has come to absolutely loathe the Man in the Moon for everything that has ever happened to him, and is willing to do almost anything for his revenge. He hates anyone who sides with the Man in the Moon. Power and Abilities Being blind, Thunderhead uses the electric charges in objects to sense them. This method is not foolproof however, so it is no surprise that he often trips, walks into walls, walks off cliffs, etc. He can generate and shoot electricity from the surrounding air. Before he was punished, Thunderhead was able to call his 'brothers' from the skies to help him, temporarily giving them physical form. But now it seems the Storms have forsaken him, watching Thunderhead from afar. Originally being a lightning bolt, he can fly quickly and over long distances. His strength can only be described as monstrous, and in the time before his punishment, Thunderhead was once strong enough to lift up the edge of a mountain range, now being only strong enough to lift a larger than average tree from the ground. He can change form into that of a Thunderbird, but it seems he hasn't often done this since he was dishonorably discharged by the Man in the Moon. Likes and Dislikes ''Likes Plushies, the rain, and thunder. ''Dislikes'' The Man in the Moon, Timothy Rune, being blind, moonlight, and sunlight. Relationships The Man in the Moon - Thunderhead has sworn an oath of revenge for what MiM has done to him. While MiM says, time and time again, that the permanent blindness was an accident, and he had only intended to bind Thunderhead's strength, Thunderhead will hear nothing of it. He holds smoldering hatred for MiM's chosen actions; blinding and weakening Thunderhead, and in the end causing his brother's to abandon him. Thunderhead has chosen his path, and that path is lined with smoldering vengeance. The Storms - Thunderhead's brothers. They number ninety-nine. While not having the wiseman's knowledge that Thunderhead has, the other storms are still powerful beings. While they once listened to their brother's requests, they now give him little heed, instead watching in disappointment from their homes across the skies. Miscellaneous Blood Type: A Birthday: July 18 Zodiac: Cancer Trivia * Thunderhead is based on the concept of pride, and how even those with the best intentions can fall to anger and darkness through it. * Thunderhead's name is a commonly used name for cumulonimbus, a cloud strongly associated with thunderstorms. Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Power users Category:Adults Category:Fighter Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Leader Category:Elemental Category:Siblings